Greyafae Godeval (Legendary Person)
Basic Info Name: Greyafae Godeval Race: '''Drow '''Age: '''176 '''Gender: Female Class: Wizard Deity: Dialga Pokemon Starter Pokemon Nickname: Iymune Species: '''Sableye '''Gender: Female Ability: Keen Eye - prevents loss of accuracy. Attacks: #''Shadow Sneak ''- The user extends its shadow and attacks the target from behind. This move always goes first. #''Foul Play ''- The user turns the target's power against it. The higher the target's Attack stat, the greater the damage. #''Moonlight ''- The user restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. #''Zen Headbutt'' - The user focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. It may also make the target flinch. #''Mean Look'' - The user pins the target with a dark, arresting look. The target becomes unable to flee. #''Shadow Ball ''- The user hurls a shadowy blob at the target. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. Description/Personality: Having been with Greyafae since her joining, Iymune will stand with her mistress through any situation. Tricky and cunning, she can get into the smallest gaps and warp her enemies against themselves. She loves all things beautiful and will often hoard items for her mistress and wear strange adornments. Pokemon Team: Nickname: Veszatar Species: Weavile Gender: Male Ability: Pressure - moves cost 2 pp Attacks: #''Revenge'' - An attack move that inflicts double the damage if the user has been hurt by the opponent in the same turn. #''Hone Claws'' - The user sharpens its claws to boost its Attack stat and accuracy. #''Metal Claw'' -The target is raked with steel claws. It may also raise the user's Attack stat. #''Icy Wind'' - The user attacks with a gust of chilled air. It also reduces the targets' Speed stat. #''Night Slash'' -The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily. #''False Swipe ''- A restrained attack that prevents the target from fainting. The target is left with at least 1 HP. Description/Personality: As a male Pokemon being lead by a drow, Veszatar could have had a bad life ahead of him, luckily Greyafae has done her best to fight her races nature and keeps him as one of her most used Pokemon. He is a terribly strong fierce Pokemon who spends long hours sharpening his claws to make them as deadly as possible. Nickname: '''Yasidil '''Species: Chandelure Gender: Female Ability: Flash Fire - immune to Fire-type moves and will activate when hit by one. When activated, the power of the user's Fire-type moves is increased by 1.5×. Attacks: #''Flame Burst ''- The user attacks the target with a bursting flame. The bursting flame damages Pokémon next to the target as well. #''Protect ''- It enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. #''Sunny Day'' - The user intensifies the sun for five turns, powering up Fire-type moves. #''Solarbeam'' - A two-turn attack. The user gathers light, then blasts a bundled beam on the second turn. #''Fire Blast'' -The target is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. It may also leave the target with a burn. #''Overheat'' -The user attacks the target at full power. The attack's recoil harshly reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat. Description/Personality:'''A passionate entity of light and fire, Yasidil enjoys being topside much more than her mistress. She often used her "Sunny Day" to make the environment much more to her liking even at the complaint of those around her. '''Nickname: '''Shuronia '''Species: Gengar Gender: '''Female '''Ability: Levitate - Ground moves do not affect it Attacks: #''Hypnosis'' - The user employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep. #''Dream Eater'' - The user eats the dreams of a sleeping target. It absorbs half the damage caused to heal the user's HP. #''Nightmare ''- A sleeping target sees a nightmare that inflicts some damage every turn. #''Toxic ''- A move that leaves the target badly poisoned. Its poison damage worsens every turn. #''Venoshock'' -The user drenches the target in a special poisonous liquid. Its power is doubled if the target is poisoned. #''Secret Power'' - The user attacks the target with a secret power. Its added effects vary depending on the user's environment. Description/Personality: Shuronia is a deadly assassin, abole to kill her opponents while they sleep by infecting their dreams or poisoning their bodies. She is very quiet and does not keep the usual smile or her species, instead preferring to hide her emotions behind a black face. Nickname: Viedra Species: Umbreon Gender: Female Ability: Synchronise - Whenever inflicted with burn, poison or paralysis, will inflict same affect on opponent. Attacks: #''Confuse ray'' - The target is exposed to a sinister ray that triggers confusion. #''Faint Attack'' -The user approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. It hits without fail. #''Facade'' -An attack move that doubles its power if the user is poisoned, burned, or has paralysis. #''Attract'' - If it is the opposite gender of the user, the target becomes infatuated and less likely to attack. #''Giga Impact'' - The user charges at the target using every bit of its power. The user must rest on the next turn. #''Charm'' - The user gazes at the target rather charmingly, making it less wary. The target's Attack is harshly lowered. Description/Personality:'''Viedra is every part a drow's companion as is possible. She is self centred and finds herself to be the most beautiful creature alive. She loves to preen and flourish herself to admirers and when they think she is nothing but a pet she strikes them down with terrible force. '''Nickname: Phyxirahc Species: '''Hydreigon '''Gender: '''Male '''Ability: '''Levitate - Ground moves do not affect it '''Attacks: #''Roar'' -The target is scared off and replaced by another Pokémon in its party. In the wild, the battle ends. #''Dragon Pulse'' - The target is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth. #''Tri Attack'' - The user strikes with a simultaneous three-beam attack. May also burn, freeze, or leave the target with paralysis. #''Hyper Voice ''- The user lets loose a horribly echoing shout with the power to inflict damage. #''Outrage ''-The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. It then becomes confused, however. #''Echoed Voice'' - The user attacks the target with an echoing voice. If this move is used every turn, it does greater damage. Description/Personality: When Greyafae was blessed by the dying Darkrai, Phyxirahc felt the shift in power and came to see what had happened. Upon meeting with the drow he fought her mercilessly to see if she was good enough to have the power she was given. Upon defeating him in the fight he conceded and offered to aid her in her ascent. He is loud and incredibly proud, loving to tell people how old he is and the power he possesses. Be warned not to anger him as his power is devastating. Details Description Slender and with deep blue skin, Greyafae stands at 5'10'', tall for a Drow. She holds herself with pride but does her best not to reflect the drow of her past. Her clothes are reserved for a drow but would still be seen as very revealing to any other race. Her Darkrai blessing has taken form in the pure blue eyes.'' Personality She is very curt and speaks to the point. She likes to think she is always right but this, of course cannot always be true. She enjoys wandering around Illith exploring and adding notes to her large journal that she keeps on her hip. Do not be surprised if she only says one or two words to you, she is not used to people speaking freely with her as she still remembers how her people were treated in her youth. History Born in the Underdark to a powerful Zekrom priestess she was raised to be a wizard and sorcerer and follow the ways of her mother and fellow drow women. Through a serious of unknown events Greyafae ended up being contacted by Darkrai a legendary and elusive pokemon, warning her of evils to come. She left the Underdark in an effort to stop the summoning of Zekrom and the Pantheon war that was going to be happen. She returned to the Underdark as the Pantheon War was at its head with the Darkrai that first warned with the promise that she would defeat the evil goddess before she could rise up. They fought through hoards of drow and descended through the citadel until they came face to face with the goddess herself. They fought her gother side by side along with her team of Pokemon for hours until the goddess disincorporated from the damage dealt. Unfortunately the Darkrai was on the edge of death itself but with its last strength blessed the drow hero to become of Legendary Person. It has been four years since the war now and Greyafae is doing her best to help fix Illith. Equipment A large wooden and bone staff used to channel her magic, Metal pauldrons and boots and a spider-silk dress. The crown was the only thing left of Darkrai when he died. Additional information You may find her out on your travels as she wanders Illith.